For Whom the Bells Toll
by RandomWriter21
Summary: The Kyuubi is not what everyone thinks he is; he once roamed the land striking fear into the hearts of mortal men. Many years passed since then and he was looking for a successor, someone to take up the mantle of Death's incarnate so that his name can ring out again, so that his name can once again be feared in all the lands. Co-author: Seeker of True Anime Fan Fics
1. Undertaker's Rebirth

**AN:** I am just putting up story ideas to see how they go before working on Mori no Shugo-Sha and Saiyan's Rebirth again. This is one that has been in my mind ever since I started writing stories on this site and have read some of these but alas they were incomplete. The Undertaker was and still is my favorite WWE/WWF wrestler and I have grown to like his darkness, mind games, and other things that make him unique. Using these things I will try and incorporate that mentality into the story. Note: this chapter is edited.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto or WWE/WWF

_ITALICS: _Thinking

**BOLD:** jutsu/demon talk

**Chapter 1: Undertaker's Rebirth**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was a very happy and eccentric child as he outran most ANBU at age five, managed to sneak by and break into ANBU headquarters while wearing a "kill me" orange suit, he always pulled pranks, and seemed happy even though the villagers gave him glares and the occasional beating here and there. Naruto never knew why he was treated differently and even asked his Sarutobi-jiji about it but he waved the question off with an "I will tell you when you are older."

On this day, October 10th, seven years ago Minato Namikaze, whom was Naruto's father, sealed the Kyuubi within him; Minato regretted his decision even in death and knew deep down that Naruto would never be treated as a hero as humans fear what they don't understand. His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, died shortly after birth due to the Kyuubi's release from her seal. What everyone didn't know was the Kyuubi was something else entirely; something that once roamed the lands striking fear into the hearts of mortal men. This something was looking for a successor of sorts, a way to get free, a way to gather the souls that dare challenge his yard; this day would come on Naruto's seventh birthday after a fulfilling meal at Ichiraku Ramen.

"Thanks for the meal Old man!" Naruto tells Teuchi as he takes the last bowl and stacks it on the now 20 high pile

"No problem Naruto, you are always welcome here; you are our number one customer after all."

Naruto chuckles and pays for his meal "See yah Ayame, Old Man, I join the academy tomorrow and cannot wait to show others that I can take that hat of Ji-Ji's head someday!"

Teuchi laughs with a bellow while Ayame giggles "I don't doubt it…I can see it now, you endorsing our stand once Hokage; everyone will be flocking here to eat."

Naruto smiles "Again, thanks you two but I need to get back to my apartment to get ready." He runs off not knowing this night would change his life forever

As Naruto runs home an ANBU in a dog mask squints his eyes watching the so called demon brat "_Tch, protect him the Hokage says…bullshit I say. That demon will pay for what he did to Sensei and it's high time I act tonight; so much for being Hokage you demon shit!"_ Dog starts to jump from roof to roof to intercept him

As Naruto climbs the stairs to his apartment he thinks to all the wonders that the academy would bring "_Could I make friends, I wonder what I will learn…hope it's a cool jutsu, tomorrow's going to be AWESOME!"_

He puts the key into the lock and turns it then opens the door as he hears the tumblers unlock the door with a click; once inside he puts his keys on the dresser near his bed and goes into the bathroom to wash up before bed. It is at this point the Dog ANBU comes into Naruto's home searching around for anything he can lure out the brat with. Seeing nothing worth anything to destroy, he decides to give Naruto a baptism by fire; a couple hand signs later the ANBU raises his mask slightly and calls out **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu**. The medium size fireball is thrown into the kitchen where it quickly catches the dry wood on fire and after a minute the fire is now blazing.

Naruto, whom was in the shower at the time, started to see smoke come from underneath the door and then started to smell it "GRR fucking villagers won't leave me alone and they try and burn my place down *sigh* I wonder if I should just die to make everyone happy."

Quickly putting on his clothes he rushes out of the bathroom and attempts to make it outside but he slams into something hard yet squishy; Naruto looks up to see a Dog faced ANBU and smiles.

"Hey Inu-san are you here to get me out…the villagers did a number this time."

Naruto gets his answer with a backhand to the face sending him into the nearby wall

"This is for Sensei you demon shit!" The ANBU charges electricity into one of his hands while his other hand supports it "**Lightning Cutter**!" He screams out as he charges Naruto who is now just getting up from the floor but is unsteady on his feet

"Why ANBU-san…why?" Naruto starts to tear up not even moving as he knows this is his end and accepted death as he felt the villagers would be better off without him

Pain is the next thing he felt; Naruto felt the electrified hand pass through his chest and into his heart then continuing out the back. His body twitched as electric current ran rampant through his body then soon after he felt the hand recede and as a result coughed up a massive amount of blood and dropped to the floor with a smile on his face dead.

The Dog ANBU raises his mask again and spits on the body "I have done it Sensei, you are avenged. Rest in Peace Minato Namikaze." The ANBU shunshins out of the area as the fire started to completely engulf the apartment alerting the Hokage who rushes to the scene with his ANBU

* * *

**Mindscape**

Lying face down with blood seeping out of the wounds, Naruto Uzumaki is floating in the water that is on the floor of his sewer like mindscape. The once cheerful life that Naruto once had was gone and it showed as the mindscape began to crumble, pipes around the area started to burst, and the cage holding the great Kyuubi was beginning to rust and fade away waking him from his slumber.

"**At last, the time has come to be born again, to again strike fear in the hearts of mortal men. You will be my agent of death Naruto, you will be what I was many years ago."**

A flash of red engulfs the crumbling mindscape which then recedes to show a six foot eleven tall man with long black hair, coal black eyes that seemed to peer into your soul; the man was wearing shin high black combat boots, black pants, a black shirt which showed his upper chest, a long flowing black trench coat overtop of his clothes and a black, old looking cowboy hat. The man walks through the bars and kneels before the Naruto's body which still does not move and places a hand on his head and starts to pour his energy into him.

Another flash, this time white, appears next to Naruto and gasps in shock at what is happening.

"Get away from my son you monster…what are you doing!"

"The village has destroyed your legacy Minato, killed the one you brought into this world. He will become my successor, my agent of death."

Minato collapses on his knees and strokes Naruto's golden hair with tears coming out of his eyes "Why, why give him power, just let him die in peace where he can be with his mother."

"Death waits for no one and my soon to be successor will take up the name that I used to strike fear into Mortal men all those years ago; The Undertaker."

Minato quickly backs away from him and Naruto "Y-you're supposed to be a myth, a legend!"

Undertaker laughs while still pouring his energy into Naruto "I will be after this process is complete but your son can make that myth reality. Don't you want the village to pay for what it did to your son; don't you want to feel the satisfaction as your son rips the soul out of his victims?" Undertaker sees the confliction in Minato's good heart and decides to put the final nail in the coffin "It was an ANBU with a dog mask that killed your son."

"_Kakashi...killed…my…YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!"_ Minato screams out and pounds the mindscapes floor with his fists "Dammit Kakashi, I told you to watch over my son not kill him!"

"You can thank the Hokage for that as he never revealed to your son the burden he carried or who his parents were once he was five years old like you planned. If the villagers knew about whom your son really was I doubt this would have happened; so what say you, do you wish to join the darkness and help fulfill my legacy within your child?"

Minato, whose bangs shadowed his eyes, suddenly snaps his head up and takes his cold and vengeful looking blue eyes and looks directly into the coal black ones of the Undertaker.

"This village has fallen to the extent where Hashirama and Tobirama would be rolling in their graves. I will allow my son to carry on your legacy and take those souls that he deems not worthy to live; tell me, what is it that I have to do."

Undertaker smiles evilly "Place your hand upon Naruto's head and draw your life force into the boy; I will be his dark half while you will be his light. The process will take a while but once done, the boy will become hell on earth."

Minato does as Undertaker said to do and both continue to pump their energy into the Naruto's feeble body as the mindscape crumbles around them; the dead man will soon rise again and will arrive to reap the souls of the ones that whom the bells toll.

* * *

**With the Hokage and ANBU – Naruto's burning apartment**

The Hokage bursts into the burning building covering his mouth with his robe so he doesn't get smoke inhalation; he frantically searches for his surrogate grandson and soon finds him face down and bleeding on his bedroom floor and instantly fears the worst. He checks his pulse and pales.

"_No…oh Kami no! I'm sorry Naruto and especially you Minato for failing you and your son."_

Sarutobi quickly picks up Naruto's body and rushes out the door and just in time too as the burning roof collapses in on itself sending embers high into the air.

"Sir did you find…" The Bear masked ANBU sees Naruto's body in Sarutobi's arms "Oh no, please tell me that he's not."

Sarutobi, with his tear stained face shakes his head "He's gone Bear…he's gone. We failed to protect Minato's legacy."

The ANBU gather round the saddened Hokage and the one they grew to love even though he pulled pranks on them now and again; to them it showed where they needed to increase security so all in all, Naruto was a great blessing to the ANBU.

"I am not sure who did this but I want you to find out; take Naruto's body to T&I so that the wound can be examined while I gather the council to tell them what their hate has done to Konoha."

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" All the ANBU but Bear asked as he knew about Naruto's father

Sarutobi sighs "Naruto Namikaze that is the true name of the boy you grew to love."

The ANBU gasp and then clench their fists in anger and vowed to spend every damn resource to find their greatest Hokage's sons killer; this anger was felt inside Naruto's mindscape making Minato and Undertaker smile as they started a list of who was safe and who didn't deserve to live. The ANBU take Naruto's body with a sad nod and shunshin to T&I to try and find who did this heinous act as Sarutobi walks back to the tower ready to have a council meeting.

"_HEADS WILL ROLL at this meeting. I failed Minato by not revealing to Naruto who his parents and burden was two years ago thinking the villagers would change; how wrong I was, how stupid I was."_Sarutobi looks toward the first and second Hokage's heads "_I failed your teachings Sensei; you would be ashamed at what this village and I have become but now it's time to turn over a new leaf and get this village back on track."_

* * *

**Council Chambers 10 minutes later**

"Why have you called us Hokage-sama at this hour? Does it have to do with the fire on the Red District side?" Homura asks

Sarutobi sighs and glares at the entire council catching many off guard "Yes Homura, it does and because of it I have decided to do a little housecleaning."

Danzo stiffens slightly at this "_Not now, I have plans to complete and it all rests on Sarutobi staying docile." _

Koharu questions "If I may Hokage-sama, whose house was it that burned to the ground?"

"That home was of one Naruto Uzumaki and you know what I found in that home?" The Shinobi side has a bad feeling in their gut while the civilian side has a hopeful feeling "I FOUND HIS LIFELESS BODY ON THE FLOOR!" He slams his fists on the table slightly cracking it; the news shocks the advisors and the Shinobi side

"Yay, the demon is dead…we are free!" yells a civilian council member but soon found himself pinned against the wall and choking as Sarutobi clenched his hand around his throat

"You really are idiots, you don't know the difference between a kunai and a kunai sealed within a scroll! Plus you broke my law." A twitch of his wrist snaps the councilors' neck; Sarutobi turns to the sweating council and smirking Shinobi side and advisors

"Just to show you all at the damage you have done, I will go and reveal what I should have to the entirety of Konoha two years ago under Minato's orders."

"Troublesome." Shikaku says "Just go ahead and tell us Hokage-sama, I already know as it was not that hard to figure out."

"I know as well Hokage-sama as Minato and I were close." Hiashi states earning confused glances from everyone except the Hokage who looked slightly surprised

"Fine then, Uzumaki was not Naruto's real last name; that name came from his mother Kushina Uzumaki. His real last name is Namikaze. That's right; the boy you beat was the Yondaime Hokage's son!"

"BULLSHIT! A demon doesn't have…" She cannot continue as her head rolls of her shoulders; a blood stained kunai is in the hands of the Hokage

"That's two civilian members today and I got plenty of anger left to kill every person in this village that spit on Minato's legacy! Now, before I blow my top and show everyone of your pompous asses why I became the Kami no Shinobi I will let Homura and Koharu show you the evidence of Naruto's parents and heritage." Sarutobi sits down, puts his kunai away and quickly takes his pipe from his robe, lights it and takes a few puffs

Homura and Koharu pulled a folder out of each other's robes and threw them onto the table for people to look at. In said folders contained the marriage certificate of Kushina and Minato as well as the birth certificate of each and of their son Naruto; it also contained what he would receive as heritage at five years old. Danzo was pissed as this is not how he wanted things to go and the civilian council was sweating wondering what the Hokage would do.

Tsume sighs "When's the funeral Hokage-sama?"

"In a weeks' time as that is how long I suspect the investigation to take. I want the entire village out to this funeral so I will be making an announcement early in the morning about Naruto's heritage. If they cannot forgive the boy in life, then they can do it in death."

"Shibi speaks up next "This is a most unfortunate turn of events and it will be a dark day for us all in Konoha. We lost our jinchuriki and a potential prodigy and it will be a while to bounce back from this."

"Now, as for you Civilian council as of this moment you are to be disbanded and all the paperwork you gave to me, you will be doing yourself! And you Danzo, are forbid to be on this council ever again; I know more about you than you think boy." Sarutobi quips

The civilian council sighs in defeat and guilt and leaves the area while Danzo glares at Sarutobi then leaves with a growl right behind the council; he then turns to the Shinobi council.

"Now, you are probably wondering why I took out my pent up aggression on just the civilians while I know for a fact some of your clan members harmed Naruto, right?"

The Shinobi side nod in slight fear as they know who did what to Naruto and it was not pretty at all though Hiashi and Shikaku were stoic as they knew that Naruto was just a child not the beast and they made sure that all their clan members knew that.

"Let's have a recap of what you did shall we?" Sarutobi starts by pointing to Fugaku who is the head of the Uchiha clan

"You, Fugaku, had some of your police force corner Naruto and had them use a genjutsu to relieve the Kyuubi attack and all his past beatings thus breaking his psyche which took months of physical therapy to correct."

Fugaku growls knowing what he did and before he can speak up Sarutobi gives his punishment.

"Now, by all rights I should have you and your police force executed for breaking my law but I have a better idea; you will immediately disband your police force as I will be upping ANBU training and security."

Fugaku glares at Sarutobi whom glares back with a "comply or I will end you and your clan look;" needless to say the Uchiha complied with a "Hn."

Sarutobi then points to Tsume "Let's talk about what you did shall we." Tsume gulps knowing where this was headed "I don't know who in your clan ordered said attack but they kidnapped Naruto and put him in a cage with your untrained dogs who proceeded to maul him but survived thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra erupting out and killing said dogs."

Tsume looks down sadly "I punished the ones who did the act Hokage-sama and never would dare harm Naruto as I know what sealing is but if I need to be punished so be it as I am clan head."

Sarutobi smiles "No, Naruto's death is your punishment and I can already tell the actions your clan took rest heavy on your conscious."

"And what about I Hokage-sama." Shibi questions

"You along with Hiashi and Shikaku's clans have done no wrong to the boy and I assume that was because of the hive your members have in their body."

Shibi nods "Quite, it makes others fear us when they learn we have inhabitants living within us and people tend to fear what they don't understand."

Sarutobi smiles "Good, now that I am done with you, you all are dismissed."

* * *

**One Week Later – memorial stone**

It has been a week since the announcement of Naruto's heritage and all the village was in a somber mood. Most of the ones that beat him or kicked him out of shops felt a deep pang of guilt and vowed to show sympathy by going to his funeral while others could not handle it and committed suicide. Others still felt hate towards Naruto thinking the demon tainted the Hokage into telling lies. The investigation into whom started the fire and killed Naruto was still a mystery as there was not a lot of evidence to go off of; what confused them greatly was that in the week that Naruto died his body began to undergo changes. The first was that his eyes became a coal black, then his hair turned from spiky blonde to flat black. The next was his height; he went from three foot eight to an astonishing five foot two. The final thing was that his baby fat disappeared and begun to grow muscle and his whisker marks disappeared. Ibiki told Sarutobi about this and he was just as confused as Ibiki was but he gave a quick hypothesis and it had to do with the Kyuubi; Sarutobi thought the Kyuubi felt pity for Naruto and put his body in perfect form for his funeral. It was laughable as he had no idea what was being done to Naruto, what Naruto was becoming, what Naruto would bring to the elemental nations.

The brown casket was set up in front of the memorial stone to where people could walk up and see the body of Minato's son; he was no longer dressed in his orange jumpsuit, he was dressed like the Yondaime was when he fought the Kyuubi. People were confused at the black hair but Sarutobi told all about the changes he undergone postmortem. All of Konoha minus the ones who hated him came to the funeral and Sarutobi could not be happier about it; he goes up to the casket and puts his hand on Naruto's crossed hands and says a quick prayer before turning to the crowd.

"We are gathered here today to remember the life on Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, a boy that was tasked with carrying a burden since birth, a boy that was hated up until his final moments, a boy who the Shinigami took too soon. I am glad to see so many out here who once hated Naruto that wish to atone for their sins and I bet Minato would be just as proud. Naruto, better known as the prankster from hell, was a happy individual even though he suffered for what he carried; it was his hope to join the academy last week and as everyone should know, would have become a great Shinobi. We have lost a great individual and it will be a while before we bounce back but it is my hope to you all that with this death we can see what our hate becomes, what our hate can lead to. Thank you, you may pay your last respects." Sarutobi turns back to Naruto and smiles before greeting other people

People took their turns going to see Naruto's body; some cried into his body while others just looked at him with a sad smile and said a prayer. The most effected by the death was his soon to be classmates; they were all sitting in a circle near a tree that overlooked the casket.

Shikamaru patted Hinata's back as she took it the worst after finding out from Hiashi that Minato and him set up a marriage agreement between Naruto and her to help cement relations in the clan.

"He would have been a good person to fall in love with…I vow to get stronger because of him." Hinata sobs, her stutter all but gone

"Troublesome, but so do I."

"I can't believe I held hate towards Naruto…I hope that he is happy wherever he is." Sakura states with tears in her eyes

"To have Naruto stay sane in all the crap he took...I just don't see how it's possible." Sasuke asks

Everyone else shakes their heads in wonder and glances toward the casket to see an ANBU in a dog mask sneaking towards the casket then looks over Naruto's body; what they and many others would see shortly will be a story told throughout Konoha for many years to come. Before he can give a glance over Sarutobi interrupts him.

"Ah, Inu-san I see you are paying your last respects." The ANBU nods "You know I find it odd that other ANBU reported you missing from your post the night Naruto was killed…you wouldn't have something to do with that would you?"

"Minato was my sensei, how dare you imply that I harmed his son!" Dog snarls making Sarutobi glare as he sensed some underlying message; he then pokes Dog in the chest

"You better be telling the truth or so help me, I will have Ibiki go all out on you." Sarutobi turns to mingle with the crowd; at this point Dog looks over Naruto's body

"_I killed you demon, I avenged my Sensei, I came out on top!"_ Kakashi thinks as he looks over Naruto's body then cocks his head after seeing his stomach rise up "_No, that can't be right…he's dead."_

Kakashi looks closer and pulls back in shock as it happened again but to make sure he peeks again; Naruto's eyes snap open and he grasps Kakashi by the throat choking him, he tries to break free but Naruto's strength is too great. The people watching this gasp in shock and even more so at what happened next. Naruto sits up in the casket, gets out of it and snarls at Kakashi then turns his eyes into the back of his head and stares into his victim's eyes. Naruto then flings Kakashi into the casket he was in making it topple over; he slicks his shoulder length black hair back and gets into a boxing stance as Kakashi gets up and snarls launching himself at Naruto.

At this point everyone was in shock at what was transpiring, so much so that the Sarutobi signaled his ANBU to stay back and watch as he wanted answers on some things.

"I don't know how you are alive, demon, but I will avenge Sensei!" Naruto stares at him with that classic Undertaker look slightly angering Kakashi as he punches Naruto's gut and face multiple times.

After a while Kakashi stops and looks at his opponent with slight fear as Naruto's eyes bulge and he licks his lips like a predator would do before eating its prey. Naruto grabs Kakashi in the throat with both hands then throws him against the memorial stone than proceeds to launch right hand punches at Kakashi's face; four hits later a crack is heard then shattering as the Dog mask falls into pieces. Kakashi goes for a low blow and knees Naruto in the nuts making him bowl over; Kakashi grabs Naruto's neck then falls to the floor making Naruto's head bounce off the ground (Orton's RKO). Kakashi kicks Naruto in the ribs making him flip over; he then bends down and speaks in Naruto's face.

"See, you are a nothing, a demon that needs extinguished, MINATO WILL BE AVENGED!"

Everyone attending was pissed but decided to do nothing as their once dead man they were paying respects to was whopping Kakashi's ass. At this point Naruto grabs Kakashi's neck again and sits up then stands ready to attempt a choke slam but is kneed in the solar plexus making him stumble back; Kakashi follows up by pulling out a kunai and stabbing it in Naruto's gut. At first he was happy that he got a clean hit on Naruto but then backed away in fear after seeing no pain evident on his face then to everyone's horror Naruto pulls out the kunai and throws it on the ground; the wound healing with a sizzle.

Naruto laughs an evil laugh "You can't kill what's already dead, now be a good dog and come to your master."

Kakashi growls and rushes Naruto whom ducks under his punch then grabs the extended arm and flips him to the ground back first. Naruto follows up by taking his forearm and dropping it on Kakashi's neck making him choke. Naruto grabs Kakashi by his gravity defying silver hair then punches him in the stomach with a big right hand making him bowl over; Naruto follows up with what Kakashi did to him moments before but this time with more force. Kakashi's head hits the ground leaving a small crater behind. Naruto stands and spits on his still living but badly beaten body then looks out to all the bystanders with a malicious grin on his face.

The dead has risen, a new Undertaker was free to roam the lands. Mortals will soon quake in fear at his name, they will soon fear the one for whom the bell tolls.


	2. Dead Man Walking

**AN:** This is the edited Chapter 2 for those that were wondering.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto or WWE/WWF

_ITALICS:_ Thinking

**BOLD: **jutsu

**Chapter 2: Dead Man Walking**

* * *

Naruto stands up and takes in his surrounds and is slightly shocked at how many came to his funeral but didn't show it. He looks down to the broken but not yet dead ANBU whom killed him one week ago and sniffs then kicks him in the ribs for good measure. Nobody dared to speak after what just happened as they were too afraid and shocked at what Naruto would do to them after his display of power no seven year old should have. Naruto soon locks eyes with Sarutobi and stares him down, the coal black eyes made Sarutobi flinch slightly. Naruto begins walking ever so slowly toward the Hokage in which everyone parts ways to let him through.

"N-naruto? How…how…" Sarutobi stutters but cannot do anything more as Naruto grabs the collar of his robe and pulls him to where they are looking eye to eye

"You and me need to have a little chat about what you kept from me; maybe it will help me decide whether or not to take your soul." Naruto pushes him away

Sarutobi nods and points towards his ANBU as he is too afraid to talk right now thinking he would say something wrong; Naruto chuckles then begins to laugh this dark sickening laugh.

"His soul will be mine the next time we meet as he was the one to kill me after all."

Everyone hearing this gasps and becomes angry, a feeling Naruto basks in. Sarutobi motions for his hidden ANBU to take Kakashi to the hospital for treatment while he motions for Naruto to come with him to talk in the Hokage Tower. Everyone stands in silence watching the two retreats from the scene then they look back at the casket, then the craters in the ground. Everyone knew the Naruto they once saw before death was changed but to what extent they didn't know. Everyone decides it is best to go home at this point to try and figure out what just happened.

* * *

**Hokage Tower** – **Five minutes later**

Sarutobi sits at his desk and lets out a big sigh and asks the ultimate question as Naruto just stands there keeping his eyes trained him "How are you still alive after being dead for a week?"

"I used to fear death but I found it very relaxing, you should try it sometime." This response irks Sarutobi "I am not alive old man, oh no, I am very much dead. I no longer walk among mortal men, I am an agent of death, the liaison between heaven and hell, I am the Undertaker." Naruto rolls his eyes back into his head and fog coming from god knows where blankets the now very cold room; as soon as it came it was gone

"T..the Undertaker, you mean the myth. You have to be joking, nice prank Naruto." A snarl and glare from said person gave the answer he needed "Oh Kami."

"The Kyuubi was not like everyone thought he was and my father was at first reluctant for him to give his power but after some…convincing" Naruto chuckles "My father relented and helped Kyuubi restore my life."

Sarutobi bows his head in shame and slight shock "I'm deeply sorry Naruto that I did not reveal your heritage to you and your burden but…ACK!"

Sarutobi cannot continue as he is grabbed by the neck via Naruto whom bends down and speaks in a very menacing voice "Apologies fall on deaf ears and it will be a cold day in hell before I forgive you and this village for its crimes against me. Apologize all you want, tell me that you fixed this and that, it won't solve anything. I will get the souls I desire from this cesspool one way or another and you cannot stop which is already dead." He throws Sarutobi back in his seat and looks out toward the village and smirks evilly

Sarutobi rubs his neck as tears threaten to come out "Are you at least considering the academy?"

"Tch, I work alone as I need nobody to help me seeming how nobody gave a damn before." Naruto taps his chin "But, I will attempt it and allow working with someone but you have to choose who. I am warning you though; this choice will decide whether or not I take your soul first."

The lights go out in the office and a minute later they come back on; Naruto is gone, not a breeze of wind, nothing signified that he left. Sarutobi sighs and wipes tears that threatened to spill over.

"_If he takes my soul so be it, I have lived a good life thus far but I still want the chance to make it up to him. Now who to choose? Naruto is dark, uncaring, and creepy…who else is like that around here?"_ Sarutobi smiles as a person comes to mind, he signals the ANBU to go get her and bring her here to discuss things; the ANBU nod and leave

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto appears in a dark part of an alley and wanted to go to a clothing shop but realized he didn't have money. He smiled and went along anyway as money was nothing to him being a technical walking corpse and all; that and fear goes a long way. As he walked the streets everybody was giving him curious looks still wondering how he came back to life while others just were happy at the fact that he was alive; those people smiled and waved but Naruto gave no response back. He eventually came to a shop that he never been in and decides to check it out."

"Hello and welcome to Higurashi's…weapon…HOLY SHIT ITS YOU!" The girl behind the counter screams making Naruto glare at her

Completely ignoring what she said Naruto responds "May I get some clothes women?"

"Names Tenten NOT women!" a tick mark grows on her forehead "But yes, take what you wish and no need to pay for it as everyone in Konoha knows about you being the Yondaime's son and all."

Naruto shakes his head and goes to clothes shopping completely ignoring Tenten much to her ire, in her mind though she was thinking something else. "_I wonder what those muscles feel like…wait, I'm nine and he's 7 WHY AM I THINKING THESE THINGS!" _ Tenten starts crying anime tears at her dilemma

Naruto, from the memories he gained from Taker, managed to find a similar outfit he had when they met briefly in his mindscape before he passed on and left Naruto to do his bidding. He went into the changing room and put on his combat boots, black pants, black shirt that showed the upper chest, black flowing trench coat, two fingerless black gloves, and to top it off was the black cowboy hat. Looking himself in the mirror, he nods to himself happy at his change in wardrobe; he comes out of said area and grabs a couple pair then proceeds to walk out the door but Tenten tries to cop a feel at those muscles.

"I advise not touching me lest you want to get a beating the likes I gave that ANBU."

Tenten eeps and runs back behind the counter as Naruto chuckles and the lights in the shop go out for a minute than come back on; like the Hokage Tower, Naruto vanishes leaving a bewildered Tenten behind.

"Tenten, who was that?" A man says as he comes down the stairs

"Oh, that was Naruto, father, you know the one who came back to life at his own funeral." Tenten shivers at that thought "But he's so…so antisocial and his aura feels like death."

The man sighs and pulls Tenten into a hug "I wouldn't blame him for an attitude like that as that is what he was given since birth. Tell me what you would be like in his shoes honey?"

Tenten ponders then sighs and bows her head with tears splashing onto the wooden floor; she cannot speak as she knows she would have done the same.

"I see you now know the severity of what was done to Naruto. You may try and make friends with him but the way he is now just give him time, who knows there may be some light in that dark heart of his."

Tenten wipes her tears, looks up and smiles at her father "Thanks father." Said person nods and goes to the forge to keep up with weapon orders.

* * *

**Hokage Office – moments before**

The ANBU just dropped off Anko in front of Sarutobi and she was confused to say the least "You called Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, and please take a seat." Anko does "Now, I know you can somewhat guess what you are here for but instead of wasting time I will cut straight to the point. Our recent dead man is now walking about and even though the village has knowledge about his heritage, he still holds this village in contempt at what he went through."

Anko interrupts "And this involves me why? Although I can't blame the gaki for holding this place with hate."

"I was getting to that before you so rudely interrupted!" Sarutobi clears his throat "Now, he has given himself the chance to go through the academy but asked that he only has one other person to be with him as he works alone. I am choosing you for this task and I can only hope I made the right one or else you won't be seeing me around anymore."

Anko blinks in confusion "With all due respect Hokage-sama you and I both know my cold and evil mask is to hide the pain at what the village does to me. And wadda you mean not seeing you around anymore."

Sarutobi sighs and leans back in his chair "My soul Anko, he threatened to take out my soul for keeping his heritage and burden from him."

Anko pales at hearing this but then asks "You mean the Kyuubi?"

"No, the Kyuubi was not a fox like you think but Naruto gave me enough clues as to who he, yes he, was. Tell me, do you know anything about the Undertaker?"

Anko taps her finger on her chin and sticks her tongue out "The name rings a bell from something Orochi-teme told me about but no, I have no clue what this Undertaker is."

"The Undertaker was said to live during the days of the Sage of Six Paths and up until the First Hokage's reign. Hell, Hashirama once told me he met the Undertaker but all they did was stare at each other for a while before they parted ways. This dead man as they called him had mysterious powers and most of it is supposed rumor like his lightning and fire spells; other things are known for a fact as some has saw the Undertaker fight and lived to tell the tale. This Undertaker had high pain tolerance, super strength, was nigh immortal, and was a master at mind games."

Anko and the hidden ANBU eyes widen "So let me get this right so correct me if I'm wrong." Anko starts listing the things on her fingers "Kyuubi was actually Undertaker, Naruto did in fact die but Undertaker used his power to resurrect Naruto so that he can walk the Earth again, and his changes resemble that which the Undertaker looked like back then."

"Got it in one." Sarutobi leans forward and glares at Anko then speaks with a low serious voice "Now I know you are a cheerful individual inside yet use the cold and insane side of you to mask that so the villagers stay away from you, I want you and try to get the old Naruto back somehow. Before he died, Naruto wore a mask of happiness which buried his hateful side, a side that he now harnesses. I will have my ANBU escort you to the Namikaze household as I know Naruto will be there; if he allows it I want you to live with him and give me reports on your progress."

"_Naruto was like me in so many ways…can I do this, can I attempt to bring back his old happy self?" _Anko looks at Sarutobi sternly "I will try to get your Naruto back but for your sake I hope he doesn't catch onto this ploy of yours; the way you described Taker makes me think that what he says goes and he will take what is rightfully his."

Sarutobi gulps and hopes it doesn't come to that and motions for his ANBU to escort her to the Namikaze household "Oh and Anko, tell Naruto that he can be at the academy in two days at seven in the morning."

She nods and an ANBU in a Cat mask escorts her to the destination.

* * *

**Deep underneath Konoha**

"Sai, report!" A man with a cross like scar on his chin, with one side of his face bandaged up says

"Naruto has come back from the dead sir and it seems that the genjutsu you put on Kakashi to kill the demon has released due to the beating Naruto gave. What are your orders Master?"

"Hmm, it seems Kakashi outlived his usefulness as he will most likely be executed after a trial after he has recovered; no matter I have other plans for Naruto in the works. Keep up your spy network and keep me updated on Naruto's whereabouts, from that we will make our move."

"Hai, anything else sir?"

"No, you are dismissed." Sai bows and walks off to do his task "_So, the demon boy lives…quite an interesting turn of events but I will have him under my wing soon enough."_

* * *

**Time Skip – Academy**

It's been two days since Anko arrived at Naruto's home and at first he was not pleased to have another person living with him but after some banter and something extra Naruto let her stay as he found that she was like him in many ways. What made him keep watch on Anko was the nervousness around him; yah Naruto was a dead man walking but he knew that this nervousness was not about that, it was something more. He put this off for now but focused on a new goal, something that the Undertaker that gave him life had many years ago; a ministry. He wondered how he would get Anko to submit to his will and what others he would choose; Naruto then realized that the academy would be great as once he graduated he could go on missions outside these walls and recruit potential members. Naruto knew that Taker's ministry did not last and all the members rebelled against him and this was a number one issue in his mind; what his ultimate goal in life was yet to be determined.

* * *

**Flashback – Namikaze Household 2 days ago**

A knock on the door is heard and Naruto opens it with a grumble wondering who it was; in all honesty he hoped Sarutobi picked wrong so he could take his soul but his light side was telling him to wait much to his ire. What he sees at the door surprised him though he didn't show it as not every day you got to see a woman in fish netting.

"Hello Naruto, names Anko and I was ordered by the Hokage to help train you as per your request. The best way to do this would be that I live with you if that is alright."

Naruto cocks his head and gets into Anko's face slightly scaring her as she looks into those black eyes of his "Listen here woman, I don't need your pity but if you wish to work with me fine but I usually work alone."

Anko giggles "You're only seven years old yet talk like a grown adult." Hearing this makes Naruto sneer "But I guess with the Undertaker giving you his powers and basically his body it's understandable."

Naruto smirks at this "You will come to fear me as will the world in due time, if not you will be just one soul added to my soon to be collection."

Anko decides to pull her crazy side and pulls out a kunai and puts it towards Naruto's neck "My soul won't be that easy to get gaki." She pushes the kunai inward indenting the skin "If you want to play rough than let Lady Anko show you how it's done." She smirks seductively

Naruto smile grows wider "_Hmm, this lady…quite an interesting mortal."_ Naruto grabs Anko's arm that had the kunai in it and twists it making her drop the kunai with a gasp "I see you like it rough so prove to me that you have what it takes to live with me."

Naruto throws her into the home surprising her a little but she rights herself and rushes towards him with a bloodthirsty grin and punches Naruto in the face then the chest then follows up with a roundhouse kick to the cheek making him fly through the kitchen wall. A fight was about to start inside the Namikaze household and when it would end an hour later Anko would be granted permission to live in the home after beating Naruto in an all out brawl.

**Flashback End**

* * *

In the academy, others were talking about the events at the funeral two days ago as well as chatting about a potential new classmate.

"Hinata, do you know who this new person is?" Choji asks munching on chips

"No clue Choji, how about you Shikamaru?"

"Troublesome."

Sasuke snickers "Everything's troublesome to you lazy ass but as for me, I have to thank Naruto's death for straying me off the path of a hate filled Uchiha. Now that he is alive, well I just have to thank him for that. _I wish father was the same, I am confused as to why he hates this village and Naruto even after knowing the truth."_ He ponders at the end

"My hive indicates that Iruka is heading this way." Shino states halting anymore conversation

The door opens and a man with a long scar across his face that ran along atop his nose enters "Hello class, as you know my name is Iruka and as rumors have been flying around you also know that a new student will be joining us today. Most if not all of you know him already so please welcome…"

Iruka cannot continue as the lights turn off and a purple glow basks the room; soon the temperature drops making everyone shiver and see their breath. The door bursts open and an eerie fog starts blanketing the floor of the room while obscuring the figure that stands in the doorway. Everyone is tense in the room and a little freaked out but soon the figure starts walking forward at a slow gait. The figure soon reaches the center of the room near Iruka and raises his hands in the air making the lights come back on; everyone gasps at the figure before them. The figure than reaches up to his hat, one hand behind and one in front; he then takes it off slowly past his face and when it clears he snarls and puts his eyes in the back of his head putting fear into all the students even Iruka himself.

Still shaking Iruka replies "Students…uh…this is your new student Naruto Namikaze. Please welcome him with an open heart and mind."

Hat at his side, Naruto replies "Tch, I don't need your shit just know that if you stay away from me, I will stay away from you. But know this, if we ever cross paths I will make sure to drag your sorry ass to hell and reap your soul for all its worth!"

Naruto then walks to the back row and takes a seat near the corner; he puts his hat back on and tips it forward then motions for Iruka to continue. Everyone glanced back at Naruto then shivered as his coal black eyes, which just showed beneath the hat, pierced into theirs. From the entrance to his "soul stare" as they would soon dub it, the years to come would be very long and interesting with the dead man around; very interesting indeed.


	3. Prelude to Massacre

**AN: **Been a while since I updated but as you can tell from the summary True Anime Fics is going to be co-author on this story; they have already helped me immensely on ideas for where this will go and what we came up with is interesting to say the least. College work has gotten pretty heavy so updates for all stories will be few and far between.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or WWE/WWF

_ITALICS – _thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu

**Chapter 3: Prelude to Massacre**

* * *

It was the end of the first day at the academy and everyone was leaving after Iruka dismissed them with a "have a good day" speech; our fellow dead man was going to walk back home by himself until Sasuke and Hinata stopped him by doing one thing he hates the most, physical touch.

Naruto quickly turns and snarls at them as a dark aura starts to ooze from his body making the two flinch slightly. The aura quickly recedes as he senses no ill intent from them.

"What do you two mortals want?!"

Sasuke, in an annoyed tone, replies "Jeez, is that anyway to talk to a guy who just wants to say thank you?"

Naruto just stands their looking between Sasuke and Hinata "Speak woman."

Hinata gulps and looks at Sasuke who nods "Sasuke and I want to be your friends if possible; you don't have to be alone anymore."

Naruto glares at the two with his coal black eyes wondering what the gimmick is.

"I have no room for friends; this village never gave a damn about me before I died so why should I give them a chance. I will get my pound of flesh from this cesspool one way or another." Naruto grins evilly "Maybe I should start with you two?"

Sasuke had enough "Dammit Naruto! After you died and the Sandaime released what you held and who your parents were I realized that what you went through is worse than what I did at home. You freed me from my curse of hatred and would like to return the favor by helping you."

Naruto ponders "_Hmm, can Sasuke be a worthy candidate? How about Hinata?"_

Sasuke prods Hinata seeing that Naruto was looking at her "Naruto…my father found out that Minato set up a marriage contract for the both of us…I can give you a happy life and a family once both of us turn 16."

Naruto snarls but his light side kicks in making him realize that maybe, just maybe, he could have a family but soon realizes that he is practically immortal.

"Hinata, I am nigh immortal and will live much longer than you; I am death's incarnate, a monster, would you love something like that?"

Hinata ponders and gives her answer "I can try…just give me a chance."

A new voice speaks up "And my brother as well."

All three turn to the new voice and Naruto smirks "Itachi…the only one who seemed to give me protection before my passing."

"I would give both a chance Naruto, I know that old you is in there somewhere; all you have to do is get over your hate…which is something Fugaku cannot seem to do." Itachi mumbles the last part but Naruto still hears it

"And may I ask what Fugaku is planning? I would love to have his soul for sending those bastards after me when I was five years old."

Itachi curses for the slip up "I will discuss this with all of you at the Hokage's office; let's go."

* * *

**Hokage Office**

A knock on the door is heard and Sarutobi tells whomever to come in; when he sees Itachi flanked by Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto he becomes slightly concerned yet confused.

"Ah, Itachi what can I do for you today? Also, may I ask what you brother, Hinata, and Naruto are doing here?"

Itachi clears his throat "First, can you put up the privacy seals." Sarutobi nods and does some hand signs making the room glow blue for a moment "Good, well Naruto seemed to overhear me mumbling about Fugaku and his hate issue."

Sarutobi folds his hands and places them on the desk "And I am to assume that the others did as well and Naruto deduced something was being planned?"

Itachi nods "Exactly Hokage-sama and I was wondering what will be done about this?"

Sarutobi sighs and grabs his pipe then lights it with a small fire jutsu and puffs on it "Come here you three, it seems I need to tell you of what is happening."

Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto do as told and Sarutobi begins his long explanation.

"Naruto, after you died I revealed your heritage and burden as you know to the council and Konoha; I also punished some of the clan heads which had members attack you. Fugaku had members of his police force attack Naruto and relive the events of the Kyuubi attack and every beating he took breaking his mind which took months to repair."

Hinata gasps while Sasuke turns an eye towards a smiling Naruto.

"I punished Fugaku by having him disband the police force and have upped security since then but I have had Itachi act as my spy to report on his activities and it seems like his hate of the Kyuubi and now me is increasing and never ending. Itachi and I fear a coup happening and if that comes to pass I might have Itachi here do the dirty deed when the time comes. I am truly sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke surprises them all with his response "Good, kill them off, kill them all off minus my mother and me obviously. I see Naruto as a surrogate brother and after you telling me what Fugaku did I dare say he is family."

Itachi and Sarutobi blink while Naruto and Hinata look at him with wondering.

Naruto snorts "Whenever this killing day is I want part as Fugaku's soul is mine to reap."

Sarutobi looks into Naruto's coal black eyes "And pray tell why I should let you?"

"You're already on thin ice Sarutobi, if you are trying to get the old me back then try harder. I made the threat once and I'll make it again, make a wrong move and your soul will be mine!"

Sarutobi gulps and laughs nervously "You don't have to worry; I will give you permission to help Itachi when the time is right."

Sasuke steps up "I want in too, the clan has fallen into the curse of hatred."

Sarutobi sighs and palms his face "Hinata what about you?"

Hinata looks at Naruto then Sasuke whom look at her she nods and makes her decision "I will help as well even if my father doesn't approve."

Itachi chuckles "It seems we have a future genin team Hokage-sama."

The light bulb goes off in said persons head "Thank you Itachi for giving me that idea."

"Sir?"

"Itachi, I am ordering you to train these three future genin in front of you and make sure they are ready for when the day comes. Make them into a great team, one that will show why Konoha is not to be messed with."

Itachi bows "Hai Hokage-sama."

Hinata, Sasuke, and surprisingly Naruto smiles as his light side takes hold for a moment. Suddenly Naruto had an idea.

"Sarutobi, I might have an idea of how to help train my future…comrades…and take the load off of Itachi."

Sarutobi blinks "Well, go ahead I am listening."

Naruto laughs darkly "I will raise three souls from which the Undertaker collected over the years."

A thump is heard and everyone sees Itachi backed against the wall wide-eyed and pointing at Naruto "H-how…the Undertaker is supposed to be a myth!"

"HA! The Kyuubi was not as everyone thought he was, Undertaker was Kyuubi and Kyuubi was Undertaker; the same person who gave me life again."

Hinata and Sasuke blurt out at the same time "Who's the Undertaker?"

Sarutobi sighs "Go to the library you two and read up on myths of the Elemental Nations while Naruto, Itachi, and I talk. Oh and before you go, what was discussed here is S-class information; leak it and you will be executed with no trial."

Hinata and Sasuke nod and the barrier go down enough for them to head out of the office. Sarutobi then motions for Naruto to begin, he nods and sits on the ground and starts to meditate and hum something in a strange language (what the monks chant as Undertaker comes out).

A pitch black aura oozes out of Naruto and the lights went out; a glowing red pentagram suddenly appears underneath him which then catches fire making Sarutobi and Itachi nervous. After a little while the flames spread out into three groups which then rise into the air as a column and three ethereal figures emerge from them; the lights come back on and the pentagram disappears, Naruto stands again facing the three figures that gather in front of him.

"Triple H, Randy Orton, Lita, I have called upon you to help with a task."

All three look at the new Undertaker with slight disgust and want to retaliate but being just a soul there was nothing much they could do.

"Triple H, you see that man against the wall?" Said man looks over and nods "That is the one you will train, merge your memories with him and be his guiding voice."

The ethereal figure does as told and Itachi watches as it walks into his body; a cold sensation is felt then he grasps his head and falls to his knee as memories rush into him. He soon stands again glaring at Naruto.

"A little warning next time?" Naruto just laughs and goes back to what he was doing

"Orton, Lita, you will come with me to the library where you will do the same with two people." Naruto looks at Sarutobi "May I leave and finish the task at hand?"

Sarutobi nods and drops the barrier letting Naruto do his thing; after he left he looked at Itachi "So…anything change after that spirit entered your body?"

Itachi shrugs "Other than a voice in my head pushing me to train in multiple taijutsu moves like the Pedigree, nothing else."

Sarutobi strokes his beard "Most interesting indeed, see to it that you train them well Itachi and please watch over Naruto; I have a deep feeling that he is hiding something."

Itachi nods and bows then leaves the office as Sarutobi ponders on what to do with this team once graduation comes about. A black rat scurries out of the room hidden by the shadows.

* * *

**Somewhere Underneath Konoha**

"Sai, report!" A man with a cross like scar on his chin barks out

Kneeling in front of the man, Sai reports "Danzo-sama, it seems that Itachi will be working with Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke in an attempt to take down the Uchiha clan; how do you want me to proceed?"

Danzo taps his chin "Hmm, it is not the right time to strike. Keep tabs on the three working with Itachi and report to me on their actions; if they become a nuisance I want you to report to me in which I will decide whether their lives will be forfeit. As for me, I need to contact a spy of Orochimaru to see if he can get a closer look at them."

"Hai, anything else Danzo-sama?"

Said man shakes his head and taps his cane on the floor "No, you are dismissed."

"Hai!" Sai gets up and leaves while Danzo ponders

"_So, the dead man makes some friends how…quaint. Gather your strength while you can, you'll be needing it when I strip everything you hold dear from your cold, undead, hands." _

* * *

**Time-Skip 2 years later**

After Naruto got to the library, he sent Orton to merge with Sasuke while Lita merged with Hinata and over the two years Itachi trained them on multiple ninja techniques which included stamina training, chakra control, and their respective taijutsu forms in which the spirits they fused with helped. Itachi was impressed at all of them thus far and he estimated that by graduation, his students would easily be Chunin level.

After the library, Sasuke decided to go home by himself while Hinata pleaded with Naruto to walk her home; much too said persons' ire, his light side took over and complied with Hinata's request. This day would forever change Hinata's life and would start the cycle of a deep rivalry between two people.

* * *

**Flashback two years prior, Hyuga compound **

Hinata and Naruto arrive at the gates where the guards let Naruto escort the heiress to her home after Hinata assures them. As they were walking, a fate obsessed branch member decided to pay a visit.

"What do you want Neji?" Hinata sighs

"Tch, well look what we got here two losers. It seems fate decided to bring you two together."

"Naruto is not a loser; he is the son to our Yondaime Hokage show some respect!"

"Respect, I see nothing of the sort; what father seals a beast inside his son, using himself as a sacrifice for the greater good. I see no respect; all I see is that fate did its job. Fate sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto and fate was the one that killed his pathetic parents."

Inside, Naruto was seething ready to unleash on his pompous ass but Hinata did something that shocked Neji, Naruto, and Hiashi whom walked out of his home to see the commotion. After hearing what Neji said, Hiashi decided to watch how it would play out.

A slap is heard as Hinata backhands Neji's face drawing blood "You…you…fate obsessed, stick up the ass, son of a bitch! Get out of my sight Neji, you are my cousin no more; leave before I use that seal atop your forehead!"

Neji wipes the blood from the corner of his lip then snarls and attempts to juken Hinata in the heart when a lightning bolt strikes in-between them; everyone turns to see Naruto oozing out a black aura, his eyes bulging out of his head and licking his lips like a predator does to his prey.

"Neji Hyuga, you dare harm one of your own, you dare harm an innocent soul!

Naruto lashes forward and grabs the scruff of Neji's shirt then lifts him up into the air with one hand; he rolls his eyes to the back of his head and snarls. Neji starts to choke as he struggles to get free of Naruto's grip.

"You will come to fear the reaper soon enough Neji and fate won't be there to help you. In fact, let me give you a little taste of what's to come."

Naruto executes a choke slam, driving Neji back first into the hard unforgiving ground which makes a small crater upon impact. Naruto stands and sniffs as he relishes the moans of pain Neji emits, so much so he does not see a faint blue ball come out from his body and absorb into Neji. At this point Hiashi rushes up in hopes of stopping Naruto from doing any further damage.

"That is enough Namikaze-sama!"

Naruto turns to Hiashi and smiles evilly "Hinata will join me in my quest whether you approve or not and Neji will get what's coming to him….mark my words Hyuga-san, his soul will be mine!"

An ominous fog rolls into the compound and engulfs Naruto; an evil sadistic laugh radiates around the compound striking fear into everyone that heard it. The fog soon dissipates and Naruto is nowhere to be seen.

Hiashi shivers then looks down and smiles at Hinata "You should be nicer to Neji even though he said those hateful things and you young lady should watch your mouth."

Hinata sneers and pushes Hiashi away and storms inside but not before yelling out to him "Like I said before, Neji is not my cousin anymore and I will follow Naruto come hell or high water."

Hiashi blinks and looks at her retreating daughter then at the groaning Neji then ponders on who Naruto really is.

* * *

**Flashback End**

Since that day Hinata changed the way Naruto wanted, nice to her allies while ruthless and cold to her enemies. Sasuke became like his brother and hid his emotions making him seem like a cold unforgiving person all the time. Along with the change in attitude came new outfits which resembled their allegiance with Naruto; both wore combat boots, black ANBU pants, black fingerless gloves and a black arm band on both their arms. Hianta wore a blue shirt which hugged her body showing her well-developed body which seemed odd for a nine year old and wore her lavender hair in a high pony tail. Sasuke wore a shirt like Itachi's with the Uchiha fan on the back of it and kept his hair short just like Orton's was.

Another addition to the class which happened a week after Hinata and the others started was a man called Mizuki whom glance at her, Sasuke and Naruto with this cold glare; they all knew to keep eyes on him and they have ever since. We find our group of three sitting outside in the park after getting dismissed from the academy training together.

Hinata ducks under a roundhouse kick from Sasuke and attempt to juken him in the back of the leg but Sasuke catches her hand and RKO's her to the ground; Hinata's head bounces off the ground but she is not phased in the slightest as their continuous training made their pain tolerance high.

"Do you want to continue Hinata?" Sasuke asks

Hinata stands up and nods "Yes, I will not give up!"

Hinata rushes in and feints a right punch then sweeps Sasukes legs out from under him making him land on his back; she follows up by executing a leg drop on Sasuke's neck making him gag. Sasuke gets up and tries to punch but cannot as Hinata grabs his hand and pulls, ramming her shoulder into his solar plexus then follows up with a drop kick to Sasuke's stomach making him fly into a tree leaving an indent.

"That's enough!" Naruto called out "Good job you two."

Sasuke shakily gets out of the indent he made and walks up to Hinata and shakes her hand then turns to Naruto and smiles but it soon turns into shock as a sword goes through Naruto's chest piercing his heart. His body falls to the ground seemingly lifeless.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Hinata yell out and look at a blank masked ANBU who was behind Naruto, sword still in hand

"You will come with me as our leader demands it."

Hinata growls in anger as does Sasuke; they both look at each other and nod and rush the attacker. Both get close and duck under a sword swipe; Hinata attempts a juken at the attacker's knee but the ANBU jumps and smashes her hand against the ground with his foot making Hinata cry out in pain. Sasuke manages to get behind the ANBU in an attempt to do an RKO but the person senses it and whips around and smiles underneath his mask hearing the hiss that Sasuke made.

Sasuke stumbles back holding his chest where a shallow gash is starting to bleed heavily and curses as he sees Hinata attempting to down the man when she gets hit in the head with the butt end of the sword and fall to the ground in a daze; the man laughs.

"It seems that you don't want to comply, very well my master wanted your lives to be forfeit; let's start with the lady."

Hinata whimpers seeing the ANBU come towards her with the sword in a position to strike down upon her head; Hinata looks to where Naruto lay and raises an eyebrow seeing his body not there. She looks back up at the ANBU and her eyes widen at who is behind him.

The ANBU sees where Hinata is looking at slowly looks in said direction then stumbles back, tripping over Hinata's body making him fall on the ground losing his sword in the process.

"Y…you should be dead!"

Naruto laughs evilly "You can't kill what is already dead, and that which has no heart!

Naruto strolls up and steps over Hinata and picks up the sword on the ground and inspects it.

"Nice sword but I have no use for it so please, have it back."

Naruto throws the sword like a throwing knife at a high rate of speed; the ANBU gets up in an attempt to dodge but it's all for naught as the blade pierces the man's throat, decapitating him in the process. He wills the flames of hell to engulf the man's body and head leaving nothing behind, not even the sword.

Sasuke stumbles towards Hinata who is still on the ground and looks to see Naruto come up to them; the first words out of their mouths are "HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!"

Naruto laughs "Like I said to that ANBU, you can't kill what's already dead."

Hinata and Sasuke pale but then suck it up as Naruto was one of those friends; you know the weird one out of the bunch. Naruto helps Hinata up and all head to the hospital to get Sasuke and Hinata treated while Naruto talked to the Hokage about what just happened.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

Sarutobi was doing paperwork and enjoying his pipe when his door is suddenly kicked in startling him and gulps as Naruto strolls in pissed beyond belief.

"HIRUZEN SARUTOBI!"

Said person falls off of his seat and crawls back into the wall and huddles in fear at seeing the shadows congregate around Naruto like they followed his beck and call. The hidden ANBU jump in front of Naruto whom throws his hands outward at them; the shadows pin the ANBU to the wall.

He walks towards the huddling Hokage and bends down in his face and says in a dark tone "Pray tell why you sent an ANBU to kill me, Sasuke and Hinata?"

"I…I didn't Naruto I SWEAR! All my ANBU have a picture of an animal on their masks and they all reported to their stations today!" the Hokage nervously states

"Then tell me why one with a blank mask attacked then hmm? SPEAK OR YOUR SOUL IS MINE!"

"D-Danzo had a p-program called ROOT and I..I told him to abandon it but it seems like he is still active."

Naruto gets in Sarutobi's face and turns his eyes to the back of his head and snarls "Make sure your subordinates are in check or I will do that job for you. The ice grows thin Sarutobi remember that."

The shadows wrap around Naruto and he bellows a dark laugh that promised pain and as soon as it came it disappeared as did Naruto. The ANBU are released and rush in to help their Hokage.

"Are you alright sir, do you want us to arrest Namikaze?"

"NO!" Sarutobi bellows "No, this village has fallen far and I failed him before he died and I sure as hell won't fail him now. If he wants my trust then I must relinquish my Kami no Shinobi title."

"Sir?" an ANBU questions

"I already banished the civilian council and Danzo but it seems like my old friend is up to something, I need a way to monitor him but how?"

Another ANBU speaks his idea "If Danzo is going after Naruto and his friends then he will hide himself well; I think it would be best if we let this play out as it seems they can handle themselves."

Sarutobi ponders then nods "Call Itachi in as I need to speak with him and the rest can go to your posts."

"Hai!" the ANBU chorus and one goes and fetches Itachi

"_What are you planning Danzo, what is your goal. I need Itachi to up their training so they are prepared for the worst."_


End file.
